


I Won’t Let Another Man Taint What is Mine

by My_Butt



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Ren, Boys Love - Freeform, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Haru being Haru, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painful Sex, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Older Brothers, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Yaoi, youre mine ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Butt/pseuds/My_Butt
Summary: “I’ve wanted to do this to you for so long, Ren. But you forced my hand to do it this way. You made me a monster just to get what you wanted!”Haru was speaking incoherently.Nothing he said made sense.Set during the time when Ren is picked up by Natsuo, and then instructed not to tell Haru that they met.
Relationships: Kaidou Haru/Kaidou Ren, kaidou - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	I Won’t Let Another Man Taint What is Mine

I couldn’t understand why Haru was upset with me. It was his constant desire to treat me like a child still, but I was grown up now.  
I no longer needed his protection.

“Why would you ever get into a car with a stranger?!” Haru yelled at me with a ferocity in his voice I never heard before while living here.  
“Do you understand what could have happened?!”  
“But nothing did happen.”  
“This time! What about the next time?! Or the time after that?!”

_Why was he yelling?_  
_I was safe._  
_I was home._

“I know how to take care of myself, Haru; I’m not a child anymore!”  
“You think you could fight someone off that attacks you?! You’re a runt and men can easily overpower you!”  
“I can take care of myself! I don’t need you!”

_I didn’t mean it._  
_I was angry._  
_I did need Haru._

The look of hurt on his face made my heart ache with an undying love that wanted to correct what I let slip from my lips. A major faux pas on my part.  
“Haru, I-“  
“You don’t need me?” Haru nearly growled the sentence through his snarling gritted teeth.

I wanted to apologize, but his long arms stretched out at once and grabbed me harshly; one around my thin neck while the other immediately stopped my hand from reaching out to brace his attack. The force of his grip against my wrist sent a cold shiver down my spine. The man I loved was no longer standing before me.  
I was scared.

“Stop!” I managed to squeak out as he pressed my back against the cream colored wall in the den.  
He pinned my hand above my head and leaned down to glare deep into my soul through the lenses of my doe-eyed stare.  
“This is how easy it would be for a guy to do this to you. You’re weak and have no understanding of how to defend yourself.”  
His beautiful green eyes were more eerie the longer I focused on the vibrant dead orbs.  
Haru had a subtle crazed look that bore into my psyche and I refused to fight back.  
“What’s wrong? You don’t want to prove to me that you can protect yourself? You don’t want to prove me wrong?”  
“Haru, stop!” I was becoming more terrified with every word falling from Haru’s cold lips.  
“You think a strange man would stop just because you said so?”  
“Haru, please?” I begged, pleading with my eyes for him to release me from his restraints.  
“This is what they would do to you without hesitation!”  
Haru quickly pulled me from the wall and wrapped my hands behind my back to subdue them with little effort necessary.  
With using only one hand to pin my arms against myself, he pressed my skull down onto the dining room table, smashing my face harshly with his other hand.  
“Is this what you’ve practically been begging for? Someone to finally have their way with you because I refuse? Is that why you’re sneaking around behind my back and coming home with stacks of money? Are you a whore, Ren?!”  
“Haru, stop!”

_I was terrified._  
_Why was he doing this?_  
_I thought he loved me._

“See how easy this is?! Anybody could have their way with you! Is this the only way you’ll learn to be obedient and not give yourself away!? Do I have to show you how painful this could be?!”  
I could hear the sound of his belt buckle jingling behind me, but I was unable to turn my neck anymore to see as he still had my hands pinned behind my back.  
“Haru, please? Don’t do this!”  
I could feel the tears coming. 

_Where was the man I loved?_  
_Who is this crazed lunatic ready to abuse me?_

“No one is going to have you except me!”  
His hands reached for the crotch of my jeans and I felt him rip the button from the fabric in his sociopathic haste.  
His nails scratched my skin as he tugged my jeans from around my waist, allowing the denim to lay in a heap and tangle around my feet.  
The cold air in the room nipped at my naked flesh and I sorely wanted to remove myself from this situation.  
I regretted seeing Natsuo.  
I didn’t know I couldn’t get in his vehicle.  
I didn’t understand why I couldn’t just tell Haru I thought it was okay because he knew him.

“Haru! Please, I’m begging!” I wailed my pleas out of complete fear.  
“Your mouth will only get you so far! You don’t have what it takes to defend yourself from an attacker!”

_But this wasn’t an attacker....._  
_I couldn’t defend myself against Haru...._  
_My big brother was attacking me....._  
_I didn’t understand._

I instinctively flexed my tense muscles when I felt his hand pull apart my cheeks to look at my entire being.  
“Please, Haru?! Don’t!”  
He placed his long finger in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the digit, coating the entire length of appendage in dripping, salty saliva.  
“I’m sorry! I won’t leave again!”  
Haru made a smacking sound as he sucked the tip of his finger before speaking, “you need to learn what to expect if you continue to meet with strange men.”

_But this was Haru._  
_He wasn’t a stranger._  
_He was my lover._  
_He wasn’t supposed to be my attacker._

I felt pressure applied to my entrance and immediately tightened my muscles to resist his intentions.  
“That’s cute. But I suggest relaxing, otherwise this will be even more painful than I plan.”

_Oh God!_  
_He wasn’t going to stop!_  
_He was serious about defiling me!_  
_I couldn’t escape!_  
_He was too strong!_  
_He was right!_  
_I was weak!_

The searing pain sent electrifying impulse signals throughout my entire body, crippling every intention I had of reasoning with Haru.  
I could only cry as I felt him wriggle his index finger further inside of me.

_This didn’t feel good in any way!_  
_I didn’t want it to be like this!_  
_This hurt so much!_

However, I didn’t realize it could get worse.  
“Is this what you want from some strange man? For them to treat you like a pincushion and stick their filthy dick inside of you to taint you forever?! I can’t have that! You’re mine, and ONLY mine!”  
His possessive nature was exposed.

_Was I just an object to him?_

He began to pull his finger back out and the sensation was even worse. It felt like I was going to the bathroom and I tried desperately to squeeze my sphincter as tight as I could to stop the sensation from happening.  
“This is going to hurt even more if you don’t stop straining, Ren. At least I’m providing you with the decency of stretching you out before I fuck you. Do you think some stranger would do this for you? Huh?!”

_I didn’t want this._  
_I could feel my heart breaking._  
_I was feeling hatred towards Haru and it was creating a terrible ache inside my chest._

“Haru, stop!” I screamed aloud, turning my head to press my forehead against the table to hide my shame.

_I didn’t want to see Haru._  
_This wasn’t him._  
_He wouldn’t do this to me!_  
_He wouldn’t cause me pain!_

“Like I said, this is the only way to teach you to be more cautious!”  
I felt a second finger tear into my orifice, only this time, it was dry compared to the first.  
He pressed his two fingers deep inside of me until he reached the skin of his palm. The pain was unbearable. But what hurt more than the physical pain, was the fact my Haru was delivering this pain upon me.  
“Stop!” I screamed, “it hurts!”  
“Good! It’s supposed to!”

_Good?_  
_He was intentionally hurting me?_

“I’m sorry! I’ll do anything!” I begged.  
I just wanted him to stop touching me; stop causing me pain.  
“I know you’ll do anything, because I can force you! Like I already explained, you’re too weak to fight off an attacker!”  
As he continued yelling at me, I could feel him jabbing his fingers in and out methodically with the emphasis of every word.  
“You’ve treated me terribly since I found you! You have done nothing for me! I have changed my whole life to love you and you can’t repay me by just being a decent younger brother! You’ve forced me to take these measures!”  
The excruciating pain was making my stomach churn. I could barely understand what Haru was saying anymore. In his belligerent rage, I stopped listening to keep from throwing up the acid bubbling in my empty stomach.  
He quickly tore his fingers from my rectum and I felt a moment of relief.  
I panted for breath as I turned my face flush against the cool table, hoping Haru was done teaching me my lesson.

_But I was wrong again._

I felt his arm jerk briefly; the one that was clutching my hands behind me.  
As I glanced past my nose to look back at Haru, I could see him grasping his massive girth in his other hand and stroking the member lusciously.

_Was he just masturbating?_

At this point, as long as he wasn’t touching me, I didn’t care what he did.  
My body was sore from his rough, maniacal fingers.  
“You want to watch?”  
I instinctively rolled my eyes away from him like a rebellious brat. This must have upset him since I felt his grip tighten on my wrists.  
“Ow, Haru!” I shrieked.  
“If you think that hurts, then you’re not going to enjoy this.”  
Suddenly, the pressure against my opening was back. But this time, it was fleshier and not as piercing, only to be counterbalanced with the fact it was over double the size of his probing fingers.  
“No! No! No! Pleas-“  
I didn’t have a chance to finish my sentence.  
He impaled his sword into my swollen opening, causing the tension in my stomach to overwhelm me, and leading to a bout of gagging and dry heaves.  
I couldn’t catch my breath.

_The pain...._  
_The pain was excruciating!_  
_Is this what sex between two men felt like?_  
_It was terrible!_  
_Why did I crave this from Haru for so long?_  
_I’ve learned my lesson!_

“I’ve wanted to do this to you for so long, Ren. But you forced my hand to do it this way. You made me a monster just to get what you wanted!”  
Haru was speaking incoherently.  
Nothing he said made sense.

_Was he implying I was teasing him?_  
_Was this my fault?_

Haru rolled his hips and I felt his erection jerk inside of me, filling my entire cavity with his swollen member.  
“Oh my God! I’ve wanted this so bad, Ren!” Haru moaned as he stroked the skin on my hips.  
He caressed his fingers around my waist until he found my pubic area. I had no hair for him to rub since I was lacking behind in physical maturity.  
Haru rubbed the flesh at the base of my penis, allowing my flaccid flesh to dangle as he pinched it between his massaging fingers.  
As Haru swiveled his pelvis against my hips to thrust gingerly inside of me, I felt my own penis fill with a rush of burning desires.  
“You must not hate this too bad if you’re becoming stiff in my hands,” Haru cooed as he stroked his hand down the length of my half-erect cock.  
I couldn’t control myself. 

_What was my body doing?_  
_I was just in terrible amounts of pain, but now my loins were ready to erupt from the pleasure._

“Haru?!” I whined.  
My brain was misfiring.  
My thoughts were so bludgeoned in the cross-wiring signals happening between my body’s physical response to Haru’s abusive touch.  
“If you were being attacked, this would send a confusing message,” Haru whispered as he bent over and licked his tongue up my spine, leaving a feverish peck upon my clammy skin, “to feel your cock getting hard in my hand must mean you’re enjoying this.”  
“Haru?!”  
My breathing was labored.  
My knees were shaking.  
The feeling of his erection planted deep inside of me, and his warm hand stroking me on the outside, meant my body was in ecstasy.  
I began to convulse against the table as his pumping fist drove fits of pleasure into me.  
“You’re practically dripping, Ren,” Haru said as he pressed more kisses closer to the nape of my neck.  
“Haru! I don’t know what’s happening!” My body was a mystery between these sensations.  
There was a marriage of pleasure and pain happening and I didn’t know which to identify with more.  
“We’re having sex, Ren. You’re going to orgasm soon enough if I continue, won’t you? I remember being your age and having no control over my abilities to hold back.”  
He stroked his hand faster, pulling at my cock effectively to instill a thrilling exuberance upon my groin.  
I lusted for more.  
I craved his touch even more now.  
“Ren, you’re going to have to tell me when you’re going to release so I can make you feel really good, got it?”

_What did he mean?_  
_It already felt so good._  
_I didn’t think I could handle much more of these euphoric sensations being placed upon my physical being._

As Haru stroked my manhood, my body was instinctually repaying the favor. Like the rhythm to a metronome, I was tightening my muscles with each stroke, causing an impenetrable feeling against his throbbing erection buried deep inside me.  
I felt him roll his hips and pull out some, but not for long; he immediately thrust forward into me, slapping his hips against my buttocks to make a clapping sound with my flesh. There was so much moisture filling me with the precum discharging from his weapon.  
“Haru!” My voice shook as I tried to speak the name of my love.  
“Are you ready?” Haru asked with a lustful voice.

_Ready for what?_  
_What else was going to happen?_

My body became flushed with a great heat that burned at the core of my anatomy.  
“Ha-ha...Haru!” I screamed with the seizure-inducing sensations overwhelming every inch of my body.  
Haru heard my cries and pumped his fist faster upon my rod, tugging at the small member with massaging greed.  
Meanwhile, he released my hands, finally, and grasped my hips, thrusting harshly into my tight opening at a rapid pace.

_It felt too good!_  
_I wanted more!_  
_Even the pain felt good now!_  
_I wanted every inch of Haru!_

“Ha! .....Ha! ...... ah! .....mmmm!”  
My voice was left to just moans as Haru pounded his erection deep inside of me, filling me up to maximum capacity.  
“I love you, Ren,” Haru said, followed by manly grunts as he continued slamming his hips into me.  
Bright bursts of light filled my mind’s eye as the heat resonating in my pained, throbbing cock finally burst free with overwhelming pleasure. My body shook as I felt Haru’s hand give several, slow strokes as I unloaded everything onto the ground between my legs.  
Haru slammed his hips one last time into me and made a grinding motion with his pelvis as he released his hot cum inside of me, filling me with his delicious, bitter seed.  
My heaving breath burned my throat as I tried to bring fresh air into my choking lungs.  
Haru collapsed on top of me, panting softly, as well. He wrapped his warm arms around my waist and held me firmly against him.  
“Ren,” he whispered next to my ear, “you’re mine and nobody else’s. I will never let another man have you.” He delivered a dry kiss against my sticky neck, and I felt the passion ignite once again in my heart.  
This man would forever be my downfall.


End file.
